


Шабаш

by Anonymous



Category: Panic Room: House of Secrets
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Group Sex, Heavy Angst, Mysticism, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Psychological Drama, Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Тэн догадывается, как успокоить проклятье и дом. Нэт не желает умирать. Дженни хочет помочь.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serpiente](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=serpiente).



Прижавшись лицом к бронированному стеклу, Дженни чувствует холодок, пробежавший по шее вниз, к самой груди. На дворе стояла холодная ночь их второй весны в этом особняке; заглядывая в щёлки между досками, она видела, что зимний снег ещё и не начинал таять, но тихие голоски птиц уже было слышно. Не только вороньё стало посещать уединённый внутренний двор, и это ужасно радовало глаз.

Наверное, ночь была безоблачной, а луна - полной, потому что на кухню пробивались неровные всполохи белого света, падавшие на посуду и отражавшиеся тысячей бликов по стенам - едва заметных, блеклых. 

Дженни сжимает в руке клочок бумаги с расплывающимися буквами, вздрагивает, осторожно разворачивает, перечитывает, снова отворачивается к окну и рефлекторно сминает записку в комок. "Ночь. Подвал". Уоллис не знает, кто её автор, а показывать кому-то очень не хочется. Это не было похоже на почерк ни Кукловода, понятный и гладкий, ни Джека, торопящийся и угловатый, ни Джима, истинно докторский. От этого человека Дженни записок ещё не получала.

Джейн не привыкла проходить испытания и очень долго думала, что имел в виду автор - "ночной" режим подвала, так не любимый Пером, или сладостную весеннюю ночь, в которую нужно было уйти в обитель Подполья. Ей было немного стыдно, потому что любой бы в этом доме понял бы всё сразу, а она нервозно металась по кухне весь день, чуть не испортив еду. Девушка невольно краснеет и утыкает в ладони лицо, вспомнив слова ненадолго заскочившего Джима: "Не бойся так, Дженни, а то весь дом насмерть перепугается".

Она медлит, отходя от окна: трогает пряности, нюхает корицу, проверяет, выключен ли газ - в пятый раз за час - и лишь затем направляется к двери. Жители дома спят беспокойным сном, а сам особняк, как думала Дженни в ту весеннюю полнолунную ночь, просто дремлет, дожидаясь утра, чтобы только сильнее схватить за горло жильцов-марионеток.

Она берёт из прихожей керосиновую лампу, потому что все свечки утащил с собой Перо, зажигает её и осторожно ступает по старым ступеням вниз, стараясь не наполнить шелестящую тишину особняка стонами старого дерева. Лампа отбрасывает красные тени, и из-за них стены будто оживают, танцуя вокруг ночной посетительницы ритуальный танец. _Жертвоприношение._ Дженни вздрагивает от этого слова и ускоряет шаг.

У подвала ободранная, даже обугленная дверь - какой-то подпольщик пытался ускорить свой подкоп химическими познаниями и чуть не обрушил потолок, устроив маленький пожар. До сих пор у Джима в гостиной валяется - ожоги-то немалые, - а Файрвуд терпит нападки Алисы, но наотрез отказывается выкинуть пациента из штаба Последователей. Дженни мимолётом улыбается, открывая дверь, и слизывает капельки крови с ладони - у неё руки всё ещё не привыкли к шипам и кровоточат от малейшего прикосновения к ним. Совсем не как у Пера или Джека.

Уоллис поднимает руку с лампой выше, чтобы не наступить ненароком на мышеловку или, что гораздо хуже, на оставленную где-то очень необходимую Джеку микросхему, которую она обязательно сломает. Но внутри почти пусто, и алый свет отражается от печи на две одинокие фигуры, сидящие в углу.

\- Пришла. Давай к нам, - охрипший голос сложно узнать, а неровный свет лампы придаёт лицу какое-то жутковатое выражение величавой торжественности и звериного испуга. Дженни вздрагивает, ставит лампу на ящик, осторожно тушит её - печь жарко и ярко горит и без помощи дополнительный источников света - и подсаживается к женщинам.

От Нэт пахнет спиртом, да и лицо её - порозовевшее, хмельное - ясно говорит о состоянии третьего по важности и активности члена Подполья. Тэн сжимает в тонких пальцах, оплетённых красными лентами, большую чашку остывшего чая и задумчиво делает глотки. Дженни садится рядом, чувствуя, как сквозь тонкую ткань платья просачивается холод каменного пола. Понимает, что, наверное, вся юбка уже в саже, но смотрит на молчаливых женщин рядом и вмиг забывает о завтрашней большой стирке.

Тэн слегка качается в такт чему-то внутри себя, и алый свет печи отражается на её тонкой, бледной, блестящей коже всполохами ожогов, тут же исчезающих и появляющихся вновь. На полу пролегает кроваво-красный разлом, отбрасываемый печным огнём, и Дженни невольно жмётся к Нэт, полуприкрывшей глаза и что-то бормочущей про жизнь, страх, смерть и счастье. Уоллис не вслушивается. Жутковатые тени падают на разлом, будто тянущиеся куда-то вдаль руки.

\- Проклятый, - будто чьё-то эхо, говорит азиатка, поднимая глаза на испуганную её хриплым голосом Дженни, - проклятый в забытые века особняк, проклятый забытыми людьми дом...

Накамура затихает, глаза её снова чуть прикрыты. Отражённый алый свет из них пропал, возвращая предвестницу ада, пророка смерти, назад в состояние красивой темноволосой женщины, судорожно сжимающей кружку.

В руках Нэт Дженни замечает бутылку вина. Откуда подпольщица притащила эту бутылку, Уоллис не знает: утянула ли из-под носа Джима, в последнее время почти не бывающего в ставшей ему родной гостиной, или же взяла в подвале. В голове рисуется картина: коротко стриженная Томпсон, зубами вытаскивающая пробку из горлышка и жадно делающая глотки. Это было бы на неё похоже, на эту буйную, смелую женщину...

\- Вы хотите жить? - спрашивает Тэн, поворачивая голову набок и будто пронзая Дженни всезнающим взглядом. Нэт хохочет:

\- Ты спрашиваешь, ты спрашиваешь!.. - она кашляет, поперхнувшись, и продолжает уже тише. - Больше, чем кто-либо.

\- Дом проклят, - снова повторяет Накамура, но уже не впадает в странный транс, - он будет медленно ломать нам кости, чтобы затем - по одному, не сразу, постепенно - убивать. Отбирать дорогих людей и смотреть, как мы мучаемся, чтобы потом поломать и нас, надоевших игрушек, порванных кукол... Я видела, видела это много раз; второй акт должен жить... - исступлённо бормочет она.

Дженни не кажется это пьяным бредом: Тэн не умеет лгать. Она вспоминает злые тени, окружавшие её по пути в подвал, и жмётся к Нэт, приобнимающей её за плечи. Особняк живой, он тянется к людям, хочет их больше и больше, а во главе, словно игрушечный, стоит Кукловод, слушающий шёпот деревянных половиц и с яростной радостью выполняющий кровавые капризы. Кухонная фея начинает дрожать, и подпольщица прижимает её к себе крепче, утыкаясь носом в волосы и, кажется, с наслаждением вдыхая успокаивающий аромат бесконечных пряностей. Сегодня от них больше пахнет ванилью.

\- Что нам делать? - спрашивает Нэт, стараясь выдержать взгляд Накамуры. Они не выглядели сумасшедшими: захмелевшая, испуганная подпольщица, прячущая ужас за волнением и отвагой, и сжавшаяся в тугой напряжённый клубок нейтралка, которая действительно видела что-то страшное.

Дженни кажется, что где-то наверху завыл ветер, но она не уверена, что это не иллюзия её ужаснувшегося сознания.

\- Что нам делать? - вторит она, поднимая взгляд на азиатку.

Накамура молчит, молчит томительные минуты, пока женщины рядом напряжённо вслушиваются в говорящую тишину, стоящую в доме, и слышат шелест невидимого собеседника: "Найти, найти, замолчите, ложь, не верьте".

\- Он боится, - шепчет на ухо Нэт Дженни, и брюнетка кивает, задорно улыбнувшись. Она тоже дрожит. Накамура странно смотрит на них, но всё не отвечает, медленно опуская взгляд в чашку и медленно делая последний глоток. 

\- Она боится, - отвечает Томпсон, подбирая бутылку и прижавшись губами к горлышку. Дженни понимает, что за свои двадцать четыре ни разу не видела кого-то пьяного, потому что мама считала, что дочь следует оберегать от всего, что творится вне стен дома. У Уоллис кружится голова, начинает тошнить.

\- Дай ей выпить, Нэт, - слышит зажмурившаяся Дженни то ли просящий, то ли требующий голос Тэн и судорожно машет головой. Интересно, подпольщица удивилась? Не так часто ведь с ней говорят таким тоном и обращается на "ты" женщина, которая, кажется, с пелёнок говорит всем "вы". Томпсон отстраняется, Дженни слышит плеск жидкости внутри бутылки и глубокий вдох подпольщицы.

Она никогда ни с кем не целовалась, но ощущение тёплых, почти горячих, _почти обжигающих_ губ, приникшим к её собственным, она узнала мгновенно даже с закрытыми глазами и в тот же миг распахнула их в ужасе. Нэт умела целоваться, но Дженни было страшно, потому что поцелуи с девушками - что-то неправильное, противоестественное. Она не должна...

Томпсон проводит рукой у неё по шее, цепко хватает за подбородок. Пальцы у неё грубые, протёртые шипами и тяжёлой освободительной работой, наверное, исполосованные шрамами - Дженни не помнит; она пытается оттолкнуть непрошеную гостью, но Нэт ведёт себя всё настойчивей. Из глаз Дженни брызжут слёзы, и она, желая сделать вдох, приоткрывает рот. 

Это было ошибкой.

В глотку ей хлынула жидкость, а вслед за ней - умелый язычок Нэт. Она умеет целоваться, умеет доставлять удовольствие, но Дженни обидно и страшно. Вино оказывается ужасно горьким - или все вина такие? - и вызывает боль в скулах. Томпсон смотрит на неё, отстраняется, тихо и пьяно смеётся.

\- Не реви, дурочка, - она гладит Дженни по волосам, пока ту чуть не трясёт. Уоллис кажется, что вот-вот её раздерёт стыд от этого поцелуя, а ещё страх перед всевидящим Кукловодом и горечь вина.

Вино.

Оно успокаивает.

Проглатывая невольные слёзы, стирая влажные дорожки с щёк, но не могучи остановиться, Дженни осторожно забирает из рук улыбающейся подпольщицы бутылку и делает один, пока маленький, глоток. Её снова сжигает изнутри, но теперь это не кажется болезненным и отвратительным. Ещё несколько глотков - и не привыкшая к алкоголю Джейн уже еле заметно улыбается, чуть-чуть понимая, что уже не встанет без чужой помощи.

\- Вкусно, - шепчет она, поднимая взгляд на подпольщицу. Она смеётся - негромко, не перебивая хрипа угля в печи и тысячи голосов крыс - и опять целует Дженни, уже гораздо нежнее, почти заботливо. Дженни это не нравится, она отстраняется, но Нэт уже не сопротивляется этому. Уоллис перестала чувствовать холод - спирт согревал изнутри небольшим костерком. Это был не злой свет печи-служанки Дома и не алый хохочущий свет керосиновой лампы, показывающий все сущности, за которыми прячется Дом. 

Дом. 

Когда она начала думать о нём так? Как о живом существе?

Джейн понимает, что пьяна, но уже не боится этого.

\- Что мы можем сделать? - вновь повторяет Уоллис свой вопрос, беря руку Нэт и запуская её в свои волосы. Это было правильно: в её волосах нередко засыпала Нэн, а Нэт ведь тоже крыса... Красивая крыса. Дженни обрывает эти мысли, но терпит поглаживающие прикосновения Томпсон, видя, как изгибаются в усмешке губы Тэн.

\- Дом хочет крови, - шепчет она. - Дом страстно желает крови. Мы... - она облизывает губы. - Мы можем совершить ему жертвоприношение. 

\- Кровь, - повторяет Нэт и вдруг смеётся. - Ему мало, мало... Жадина! - вскрикивает она, вскакивая на ноги, но тут же, шатаясь, обрушившись обратно. - Жадина!

Тэн хватает подпольщицу за руки и смотрит на неё. В её взгляде нет ни злобы, ни обиды, ни укора - только молчаливая мольба. Дженни догадливая, она всё поняла и, обняв черноволосую, прощебетала ей на ухо, игриво его лизнув:

\- Не привлекай его внимания... Ты ведь хочешь жить?

\- Больше, чем кто-либо, - горько усмехается Нэт, а Тэн вдруг тянется к ней, обнимает. Джейн чувствует странную хмельную ревность: это её губы должна ласкать Томпсон, её, не Тэн!.. Уоллис тянет подпольщицу к себе за руку, и женщина, оторвавшись от азиатки, нежно гладит Дженни по брови. Она по-детски надувает губки и утыкается подпольщице в грудь.

\- Что со мной? - Джейн опять расплакалась, и Томпсон гладила её по спине ещё несколько минут, пока рыжая не смогла говорить. - Это... это ведь неправильно, да? Неправильно? - она смотрит на Нэт с надеждой покрасневшими от слёз глазами, но та лишь улыбается и целует её в лоб.

\- Мы можем совершить ему жертвоприношение, - шепчет она, - и тогда каждой из нас полегчает...

Дженни всхлипывает, утирает слёзы, отстраняется и смотрит на Накамуру, которая, еле держась на ногах, ставит кружку куда-то на полку. "Прольётся - Джек гром и молнии метать будет..." - размышляет Уоллис, пытаясь не смотреть на жестокий огонь, полыхающий в печи. Воспалённой фантазии, обожжённой алкоголем, видятся в его языках чьи-то полузабытые лица, а в потрескивании - болезненные вскрики несчастных.

\- Не реви, дурочка, - вновь обнимает её Нэт, гладя по волосам. 

\- Не стоит плакать, милая, - хрипло бормочет Тэн, садясь рядом и целуя в щёку. Дженни не хочет казаться ребёнком - ей двадцать четыре! - и она, вскидывая голову, говорит нарочито громко:

\- Я не маленькая! Всё хорошо! - голос почти не дрожит, и Накамура улыбается, глядя на неё - наверное, Уоллис забавно выглядит. Зарёванная, в перепачканном сажей платье, с бутылкой в руках и поддельной отвагой на лице. - Что надо делать?

Азиатка серьёзнеет. 

\- Дом любит женщин и женскую кровь - девушек здесь умирало больше, чем мужчин, - она бормочет совсем еле слышно, но каждое слово эхом повторяется в голове у Дженни. Ей кажется, что это полнолуние понемногу сводит её с ума. - Мы подарим ему нашу кровь, нашу боль, нашу... нас, - она не договаривает, а Джейн не хочет думать, что она хотела сказать на самом деле, - и заставим умолкнуть. На время, но Второму акту его хватит...

\- Ты правда веришь? - Нэт сталкивается взглядом с Тэн, и та, помедлив, кивает.

\- У нас всё равно нет выбора. Либо это, либо медленная смерть в руках Дома... Не для нас - для тех, кого мы любим, - в глазах у Тэн заблестели слёзы, и Уоллис с ужасом поняла, что Тэн на самом деле не шутит, что именно так всё будет: всепоглощающие алые тени, разрушающие жизни всех вокруг и питающиеся страданиями. - Мы должны. Пожалуйста...

Нэт, не медля, кивает. Дженни, посмотрев на неё, отчаянную и отважную, на утирающую невольную влагу с лица Накамуру, опустила голову и пробормотала:

\- Мне страшно, знаете? Я не хочу... чтобы они умерли.

Тэн, собравшись с силами, берёт женщин за руки, и Уоллис, поняв, что от неё хотят, подхватила руку Томпсон. Ей начинало казаться, что это действо должно было окончиться чьей-то смертью. Накамура, качаясь из стороны в сторону, начала петь что-то жуткое, пронизывающее; тени, танцуя и прыгая, колыхались в такт ей, да и сама Уоллис вскоре перестала противиться.

Накамура пела-выла: её голос то понижался до тихого шёпота, то, взбираясь во отвесной скале, доходил почти до крика; Джейн, завороженная, шептала что-то в такт и постепенно вспоминала, что когда-то тоже знала неведомый никому, кроме неё и кого-то, язык... Нэт прикрыла глаза, крепко сжимая руку Уоллис, и, кажется, незаметно плакала то ли от восхищения, то ли от ужаса. В голосе Тэн звучало что-то потустороннее; что-то, до боли напоминающее туман, стелющийся по Дому в моменты, как понимала Джейн, когда Дом испытывал эмоции.

Накамура поднялась на ноги, и женщины осторожно встали вслед за ней. Она разомкнула руки, а они, схватившись друг за друга, как за последние соломинки, впились в ладони ногтями, пронзая их до тоненьких струй крови. Зов Тэн нарастал, вибрировал, пульсировал, словно бьющееся сердце; было в ней что-то мистическое, как и в тумане, заволакивающем сознание Джейн. Тэн, проведя чем-то острым по руке, пела; пела, когда собирала багровую струйку в чашку с недопитым чаем, пела, когда ловила горячие капли, летящие с рук Дженни и Нэт.

Её пение прервалось на самой высокой ноте, когда она выплеснула содержимое чашки в печь. Магия исчезла: огонь, плюясь, проглотил жертву, но Уоллис натянутыми до предела нервами ощущала, что это - только начало; что Накамура не позвала бы их в ночи только для того, чтобы собрать пару капель животворящей жидкости. Азиатка разворачивается, подходит к женщинам и тихо, почти извиняющееся, говорит:

\- Пожалуйста... Разденьтесь.

Щёки Джейн наливаются кровью, она краснеет и отворачивается, закусив губу. Она чувствует, что то, что она делает, - запретно, даже, возможно, чудовищно. Неправильно. Несовместимо с реальностью. Эти мысли злят, и она, обуреваемая хмельной яростью, пинает бутылку вина. Она летит в угол и разбивается на мельчайшие осколки; тёмное пятно, в свете огня сверкающее багряным, быстро расползается, а сама Уоллис чувствует, что у неё кровоточит нога.

\- Конец близится, - шепчет сбоку подпольщица. - Совсем-совсем скоро - конец близится, смерть близится...

Джейн вспоминает слухи о бомбе и, сжав зубы, осознаёт, что, может быть, их, _её_ жертва спасёт какого-нибудь обитателя проклятого особняка от смерти при взрыве. Разве не об этом мечтала кухонная фея? Чтобы все были живы?

Платье соскальзывает с плеч легко, и она отбрасывает его на ящики. Туда же летят майка и джинсы Томпсон и одеяние - иначе не назовёшь - Тэн. Уоллис стесняется, отводит глаза от обнажённых тел окружающих женщин; она еле держится на ногах, в голове всё ещё пульсирует песня Накамуры, и, наверное, только она и заставляет её подойти на негромкий зов нейтралки. 

У азиатки алебастровая кожа с белыми шрамами, а на ладонях - красные ленты-бинты. Когда женщина осторожно взяла в ладони чуть дрожащие пальцы Джейн и поднесла их к своей груди, Дженни чуть-чуть задрожала от стыда, но затем, то ли очнувшись, то ли окончательно отдавая себя на волю полусну-полуреальности, дотронулась самыми кончиками до мягкой плоти женщины. Нэт, наоборот, была жилистой, худой, а кожа у неё - жёсткая и упругая. Но грудь больше, чем у Накамуры. 

Ощупывая в полутьме женщин, Уоллис не удивляется уверенным движениям рук на своём теле: деловитым, умелым, не таким безнадёжно стеснительным, как у неё. Она краснеет; опускается на пол, ощущая, как крошечные осколки впиваются в ноги и оголённые бёдра. Нэт садится рядом, нежно прижавшись к ней и осторожно проведя языком по скуле, пока Накамура обвила руками её ноги. У азиатки шершавый язык; она жадно, почти фанатично, слизывает рубиновые бисеринки крови, то и дело бросая взгляд на несчастную - несчастную ли? - Дженни, закрывшей глаза и не знающей, плакать или хохотать. Томпсон берёт её руку, зубами надкусывает свежую мозоль, а сама тянется к груди, вновь и вновь лаская её.

Из горла вырывается хохот, немного ведьминский, отдающий хмельным угаром, и Джейн рывком наклоняется к азиатке, хватая её порезанную руку, и впивается зубами в ранку. Тэн вскрикивает от боли - или постанывает от наслаждения? - и целует её. У неё другие губы - более пухлые, холодные, жёсткие - искусанные до крови и не раз покрытые кровавой коркой - и другие манеры поведения, но от неё Дженни не отстраняется, хотя Томпсон была более умела. Подпольщица, будто читая мысли, кусает её за шею, проводит язычком по ключице, а руками уже начинает ласкать изнутри.

Женщины валят Дженни на спину, уже не думая ни о чистоте, ни о Джеке, который может посетить своё жилище, ни о Кукловоде, который, должно быть, сейчас наблюдает за этим действом. Волосы и тела у них все чёрные от сажи, с красными полосками-пятнами чужой и своей крови; во рту - горечь железа и сладость собственного наслаждения. Они сплетаются в тугой узел, уже не понимая, чьи руки хватают в порыве болезненной страсти и в чьё ухо стонут, подвластные сладостной агонии.

Уоллис то и дело хохочет, вскрикивает, уже и забыв, что кто-то может войти в подвал и увидеть их кровавый танец; она без страха впивается в чужие губы, кусая языки и яростно впитывая жидкость; слушает их тихие повизгивания и осторожно, непривычно боязливо, проникает внутрь неумелыми пальчиками, заставляя женщин трепетать. Каждая внутри каждой, каждая продолжение каждой, в каждой есть кровь каждой.

Совокупление - или объединение?

Джейн уже не называет это жутким словом "жертвоприношение"; это - дар, подарок от неё для дома и от дома - для неё. Когда ещё она познала бы вкус сажи на губах от бесконечных ласк женских тел, когда бы она смогла настолько забыть о чужих и своих бедах? Она даже не помнила в те минуты, что заточена в особняке Кукловода; всё смешалось в едином бурлящем порыве со вкусом пересоленного железа. Вокруг их голов смешливо крутятся тени, и искры огня, будто смеясь вместе с ними, падают на волосы и кожу. Огонь горит удивительно ярко, хотя в него уже очень давно не подбрасывали дров.

\- Вы сумасшедшие, - вполголоса шепчет Джейн, чувствуя, как по лицу стекают струйки влаги. - Сумасшедшие, сумасшедшие... Сумасшедшие! - она хохочет сквозь слёзы и плачет сквозь хохот, а Нэт, грубовато схватив её за волосы и притянув её голову к груди, стонет:

\- На себя посмотри, чокнутая.

Они вновь заливаются пьяным, колдовским, _чужеродным_ смехом, и непрошеные тени разлетаются от них, как прокажённые. Особняк любит безумцев.

Когда Джейн ощутила, что магия рассеивается, она закричала и расплакалась, вновь ощутив стыд и страх. С кем она провела свою самую первую ночь? Где? Как? Она стеснялась своего голого грязного тела, ранок на теле, синяков и укусов, которые назавтра будет прятать под шалью. Томпсон чувствует и обнимает - нежно, осторожно, - и Дженни прижимается к ней в исступлённой надежде на сон. Накамура подсаживается ближе и целует её в лоб, а самой Уоллис кажется, будто круг замкнулся. Холодный пол, даже разогретый ими, вновь разносил прохладу по разгорячённому телу; вновь приходили боязливые мысли о возвращении в комнату Джека или Билла, вновь заболела голова от бесконечного недосыпа.

\- Я люблю вас, - тихо рыдает Дженни, и Накамура ласково гладит по голове.

Уоллис одевается быстрее всех и почти бежит к себе, на ходу утирая всё текущие слёзы, а затем сворачивает в ванную и запирается там. Наливая полную ванну горячей, обжигающей воды, Джейн вспоминает губы Томпсон и закрывает лицо руками в невольном вскрике - она всё ещё думает о них. Ведь это было просто успокоение дома, чтобы никто не умер, правда? Такая же жертва, как раны от шипов на дверях?

Кухонная фея понимала, что лжёт сама себе, но правда была слишком горькой, чтобы выпивать её залпом. Даже для женщины, которая на несколько часов обратилась безумной, хмельной, подпольной _ведьмой_.


End file.
